Tu me manqueras
by lily222
Summary: Mon histoire ne se base pas sur la rencontre décrite dans les livres de Stephenie Meyer.  Jasper et Alice sont tous les 2 des vampires et ne se connaissent pas   encore   .  Jasper est major dans l'armée durant une guerre quelquonque... Jasper/Alice


** Tu me manqueras ...**

**Avant que vous ne commenciez cette fiction, je voulais préciser quelques petites choses. Ma fiction se base sur les personnages imaginés par Stéphenie Meyer. Beaucoup moins sur l'histoire. Dans cette fiction , Jasper et Alice sont tous les 2 vampires et ils ne se connaissent pas ( encore****). Elle se déroule en pleine guerre ( choisissez celle que vous préférez, si elle existe, je n'en suis même pas certaine).Elle sera du point de vu d'Alice et parfois de Jasper**

**Pov de Jasper**

**Cela faisait maintenant 1 ans que cette maudite guerre avait commencé. Je me sentais comme coupé du n'étions guère informé de ce qui se passait en dehors du front. Les maigres informations que nous recevions n'étaient pas toujours fiables à 100%. Le courrier était censuré. **  
**Cela faisait près de 200 ans que j'avais perdu mon âme humaine et donc à peu près autant que je ne recevais plus de courrier. Pour plusieurs raisons , je refusais de me comporter en qui explique pourquoi je me nourrissais d'animaux . Mon engagement dans l'armée datait d'il y a 8 ans.**  
**Grâce à cela , j'aidais mon pays et je me servais de mes facultés pour protéger des vies innocentes. Aux yeux de tous , j'avais 29 ans et était le plus jeune major des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. J'avais à ma charge une trentaine d'hommes, tous soldats . Depuis 6 mois , nous avions obtenu le droit d'avoir une infirmerie. En effet , nous restions assez statique ces derniers temps.**

**- Major Jasper Whitlock ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- On vous demande .**

**- Fort bien .**

**En contrebas , se trouvait une tente ou je reçevais mes éventuels superieurs et établissait mes stratégies militaires.**

**- Major .**

**- Lieutenant-Colonel .**

**- Je suis venue pour vous parler de notre infirmerie. Plus particulièrement de notre infirmière.**

**- Bien . Que souhaitez-vous savoir.**

**- Dans plusieurs courriers que nous avons interceptés , vos hommes font référence à l'incompétence de cette dernière. Pouvez-vous confirmer les dires de ces hommes ?**

**- En effet. J'ai constaté que l'infirmerie était le dernier endroit ou mes soldats souhaitaient se retrouver.**

**- Pour quelle raison ?**

**- Manque d'amabilité , de confort , et , comme vous l'avez souligné, médiocrité des soins.**

**- Votre position et vos victoires nous offrent la possibilité de combler cela. D'après vous , est-ce judicieux d'engager une infirmière ?**

**- Non. Si vous me permettez une suggestion.**

**- Faites.**

**- Un médecin aurait davantage sa place dans nos rangs. La morphine , nous pouvons l'appliquer nous même. Un bandage dans les règles, avec les règles d'hygiènes requises , non.**

**- Fort bien. Je vais télégraphier au bureau et leur soumettre votre requê tenu de vos excellents résultats, j'ai bon espoir de voir votre demande se réaliser. **

**- Bien monsieur. **

**Notre échange se termina peu de temps après. Le problème de l'infirmerie ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit à cause de ma condition vampirique. En effet, mes chances d'être blessé étaient infimes comparé à celles de mes hommes. Mon seul adversaire qui méritait toute ma concentration serait un vampire. En dehors de cela , ma capacité régénératrice faisait le reste.**  
**Quelques semaines plus tard , je reçu un télégramme confirmant les intuitions de mon supérieur. Notre médecin arrivait dans une semaine. Il ne me restait plus qu'à annoncer la ( mauvaise) nouvelle à notre actuelle infirmière.**

**- Miss Davidson ?**

**- Major Whitlock ?**

**Certains vampires avaient des dons. Je pouvais me vanter d'en faire partie. Je possédais la capacité de contrôler les émotions et également de les percevoir. Cependant , je doutais de la nécessité de ce don pour apercevoir le ton impertinent de cette femme. Intérieurement, je souriais de la nouvelle que j'allais lui annoncer.**

**- Je viens de recevoir un télégramme en provenance du bureau.**

**- J'espère que c'est les perfusions de morphine que j'ai commandé !**

**- Je vous prie de ne pas m'interrompre . D'ici une semaine , vous serez remplacé par un médecin. Vous pouvez commencer à faire vos bagages. Je vous escorterai jusqu'à la gare .**

**- Parfait.**

**Cette fois , l'amertume transperçait ses paroles et ... de la colère aussi. Je m'inclinai et repartait vers ma tente.**  
**Dans un camp , les nouvelles vont vite , très vite. Le soir même , plusieurs de mes hommes vinrent me demander de confirmer la rumeur qui circulait depuis quelques heures. Question à laquelle je répondais par l'affirmative sans m'étendre sur le sujet. C'était une des choses qui me manquaient à l'armée : Parler à des égales. Mon rang de major m'obligeait à n'entretenir que des rapports professionnels avec le capitaine, les cadets ou encore les sous lieutenants.**  
**La semaine fut remplie essentiellement par la mauvaise humeur de miss Davidson . D'ordinaire peu sympathique, elle prenait un malin plaisir à nous rendre responsable de ses malheurs. J'espérai de tout cœur de notre nouveau médecin serait différente. C'est une coutume à l'armée, les femmes sont souvent sollicitées dans ce genre de postes. Pour remonter le moral ...**  
**Dans de nombreuses situations, cela marchait.**  
**Lundi, je conduisis Miss Davidson à la gare et pour la première fois en 1 ans , je me reposais. Je pu acheter un journal populaire et m'informais . Le tout était de discerner le vrai du faux...**

**" L'armée maîtrise la situation". Globalement, c'était vrai**  
**" les troupes seront rentrées avant Noel". ça c'était faux par contre.**

**La grande horloge de la gare annonçait 15 heures. Plus que quelques minutes et je serai fixé.**

**" Le train en provenance de Philadelphie entre en gare"**

**Quelques instants plus tard , un importante quantité de personnes sort du train. Comment vais-je trouver notre médecin ? Je pense qu'elle va me repérer par mon uniforme en fait. Les minutes passent ... Je m'amuse à imaginer l'apparence de notre nouvelle recrue... Je suis rapidement tiré de mes rêveries par une femme de petite taille. Ses cheveux sont bruns, relativement courts, son visage est fin et ses yeux sont... ambres ! Est-ce un hasard ?**  
**Une description ? Je me contenterai de dire qu'elle est pleine de charme et j'accentuerai sa difference avec miss Davidson... Oui , ça me parait correct. ****  
**  
**- Excusez-moi , êtes-vous le major Jasper Whitlock ?**

**- En effet , vous devez être notre nouveau médecin ?**

**- Effectivement, je suis Alice Brandon . Ravie de faire votre connaissance**


End file.
